ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leaden Salute
I got this weaponskill recently, and haven't used it a LOT but enough to notice that I've never ever missed with Leaden Salute. I don't have a large enough sampling to be able to say with confidence that it is a guaranteed hit, similar to Spirits Within, and post as such. Please state here if you've missed, or if you've done many many and never missed. --Solarhawk 10:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Also I haven't tried using it against a mob during Perfect Dodge or Invincible, which I would say would be the true test for actually being unavoidable like Spirits Within. --Solarhawk 10:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've done some testing of Leaden Salute now, and can confirm it is non-physical, non-magical, pure elemental damage, that cannot miss. I tested against a mob in Dynamis Beaucedine while it had perfect dodge up... shot and it dodged, WS and hit, shot and it dodged again. I did this again to another mob during Invincible, with the same results, but hitting for 0, WS and did damage, and hit for 0. I was hitting for consistent damage without invincible (nowhere near 0). I confirmed the non-magical damage by using it against magic pot type mobs in sky with their magic shield up and quick draw to confirm it was still up: quick draw for no effect WS for damage, quick draw for no effect again. I also used the same method against Proto-Ultima with the same results. If anyone has questions, feel free to ask, Solarhawk on Diabolos is my character. --Solarhawk 07:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Formula While I can't say anything about the formula, it's wrong to say "nothing else modifies damage," a BLM can Burn the mob and give a higher damage output, and a -11 INT would basically turn out the same as +11 AGI.. just a thought. --Grm88 21:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I think he meant more like, no other stats modifies damage. This appears to be Gravitation for it's primary element, as it does nothing with Asuran Fists but Leaden Salute >> Dragon Kick = Fragmentation. I should be about to do some more testing tomorow and update the main page. I'm hearing the Anrin Obi affects this on darksday/dark weather. Can anyone confirm or deny this? Quesela 08:16, 16 September 2008 (UTC) What is the rough average of this ability? curious how it stacks against Slugshot At 100% TP without being resisted via dark resistant mobs such as bats or dark elementals, I see 450 damage roughly, without wizard's roll or any significant Magic Atk. Bonus, however with Pluto's Staff on and wizard's roll, I can push it to 650+ at 100% TP. That's what I normally see for damage. --Solarhawk 22:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) It says base weapon damage doesn't effect weapon skill damage. Is this true? that means you could peacemaker spam for serious damage right? can anyone confirm this? Peacemaker will be one of the higher damage choices, since the +5 agi on it will give a bonus to Leaden Salute's damage. Keep in mind that lower delay means less TP per hit, though, so lower delay doesn't mean you will be doing weapon skills twice as often. To answer you though, yes, it's true, base weapon damage does not affect weapon skill damage for Leaden Salute. --Solarhawk 08:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) So... What would be better, Flame Gorget, Or ugg pendant? :Flame Gorget wouldn't do anything for it, if the skillchain information is correct. It would only be affected by Shadow Gorget, Light Gorget, and Soil Gorget. --Kyrie 08:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :To answer whether the appropriate element gorget, or Uggalepih pendant would be better, you'd have to test it. Leaden Salute however, gains less from the sea gorgets than most weapon skills, since it gains no accuracy bonus; it can't miss. As for the damage, it's fairly simple enough to test if you have access to the gorgets and a friend willing to let you borrow their pendant. When I get my second Yovra organ for shadow gorget, I can test it. Personally I suspect the pendant will do more damage, but I'm getting the gorget anyways for my SAM.--Solarhawk 09:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Removed the info regarding Corsair's Tricorne applying a specific bonus to the WS, tested Corsair's VS Navarch's and the +3 agility came out substantially better 729 Vs 792 DMG I'm seeing 3k+ with this WS in Abyssea now, it makes COR so much more fun.